Amateurfunk-Box
}} Eine Amateurfunk-Box ist ein kleiner Funkempfänger, der besonders bei Amateur-Funkern beliebt ist. Amateur-Funk begann als beliebtes Hobby und als Kommunikationsmittel der Katastrophenhilfe in den 1940er- und 50er Jahren in Nordamerika und blieben eine beliebte Freizeitaktivität bis zum Großen Krieg. Zahlreiche Funktürme sind im gesamten Ödland der Hauptstadt verteilt. Obwohl seit dem Krieg viel Zeit vergangen ist, senden viele der Türme noch Signale aus. Die meisten senden einen Morsecode, einige aber auch Echtzeit-Signale oder Aufzeichnungen, die immer wiederholt werden. Die Boxen selbst sind bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nutzlos, da sie - wenn eingeschaltet - nicht auf eine bestimmte Frequenz gestellt sind und meist nur statisches Rauschen ausgeben. Eine Amateurfunk-Box finden Nur wenige Radio Stationen sind eingeschaltet. Aus irgendeinem Grund sind die Funktürme, die die Signale der Amateurfunk-Boxen übertragen, ausgeschaltet. Die Funktürme lassen sich im Ödland leicht finden, da sie charakteristisch groß und spindlig sind. Selbst wenn sie inmitten anderer Trümmer stehen, kann man sie so sofort entdecken. Ein Großteil der Türme hat in der Nähe eine Transformerstation. Man kann den Turm aktivieren, indem man einen Schalter umlegt. Im Gegensatz zu echten Radios kommt das Signal, das vom Pip-Boy empfangen wird, nicht von dem Funkturm sondern von den Boxen selbst. Die Transmitter sind üblicherweise in Abwasserkanälen, Tunneln oder Höhlen zu finden. Begin by walking in a circle around the above ground tower, preferably at a distance of thirty to fifty feet. Note at which points in the circle the signal is clearest and least clear. Begin moving in a line away from the tower at the point where the signal clarity is best. Walk in a zig-zag fashion, revising the route to keep moving towards the clearest signal. When the signal loses all of its static noise and the broadcast is clear, the transmitter's location is nearby. Typically, the entrance to the transmitter station is a manhole cover or other small access point. In many cases, these manholes are tucked close to a cliff face or in a crevasse. Some are drainage culverts under roadways or even manholes built into a road surface. At this point, check the local area map on the Pip-Boy 3000 and you will be able to see the entrance. Übertragungen While a few stations broadcast in clear audio, most of the ham radio stations in the wasteland broadcast looped Morse code messages. Translated, they follow almost the same pattern without variation: :::: CQ CQ CQ DE ## K This translates as follows: * CQ - A general non-emergency call, indicating that the station is looking for a reply from any station that can hear it. CQ is a two-letter code that shortens, and is pronounced as, "seek-you." * DE - DE is Morse shorthand for "this is," and is followed by the station's ID or callsign repeated two or three times.. * ## - This is where the station's ID is broadcast. In the wasteland stations, these codes are always two letters long and correspond to the signal name as identified in the Pip-Boy radio list. Funksignal Alpha Lima uses ID code AL, while Funksignal Kilo Bravo uses ID code KB. * K - A terminal code. K'' is Morse shorthand for "over," meaning the transmitter will pause and wait for a reply from another station. Aktive Übertragungen im Ödland der Hauptstadt * Funksignal Alfa Lima (AL) 3 - In northwest of the [[Fallout 3 Karte|''Fallout 3 map]], at broadcast tower KB5, just west of Deathclaw Sanctuary * Funksignal Echo Foxtrot (EF) 4 - Near north edge of map, south of Oasis * Funksignal Kilo Bravo (KB) 1 - Also in northwest, from WKML Broadcast Station, a bit southeast of Signal Alpha Lima and far south of Fort Constantine * Funksignal Oscar Tango (OT) 5 - Perhaps the closest to Megaton, head west-northwest to the Jury Street Metro station; it is a little south of it * Funksignal Oscar Zulu (OZ) 2 - In the northeast of the map, a bit southeast of Relay Tower KX-B8-11 and northeast of Temple of the Union. * Funksignal Papa November (PN) 9 - Due west of Megaton near the west edge of the map, at a tower just west of the Charnel House. Southwest of Fort Bannister and northwest of Evergreen Mills. * Funksignal Sierra Romeo (SR) 6 - On west edge of map at broadcast tower KT8, due north of Little Lamplight and northeast of Vault 87 * Funksignal Sierra Victor (SV) 8 - In the southwest of the map, southeast of Jocko's Pop & Gas Stop. * Funksignal Yankee Bravo (YB) 7 - In the northeast of the map, just south of Canterbury Commons. Anwendungen Generally, ham radio stations are only useful in that they broadcast a radio signal and serve as a beacon to lead a player to an otherwise difficult-to-find location. Players cannot affect a ham radio apart from turning the signal on or off. Ham radios are indestructible. Since all ham radios are set to the off position by default, they can be used as "breadcrumbs" for the player, turning them on to mark where he or she has been. Only two ham radios have a more significant function in the game. One is set up as part of the public-address system in the Super-Duper Mart. Raiders using the store as a base use the PA system to alert others in the building. In the Operation: Anchorage Add-On, Chinese technicians use ham radios to call for backup. Siehe auch * ''Fallout 3'' Radios: Funksignale. en:Ham radio ru:Любительская рация (Fallout 3) Kategorie:Fallout 3 Weltobjekte Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Weltobjekte